


the darkness hides our beating hearts

by niveuos



Series: more than a hand to hold [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: (to post stuff anyway), Dirty Talk, Dom!Jason, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, Frottage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, friend to lovers, how the fuck do i tag on this, ive never used this website before, sub!Percy, this is my first smut literally do not judge me for this filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5898181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niveuos/pseuds/niveuos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy doesn't know how to cope without Annabeth, and a similarly heartbroken Jason is only a cabin away. Comforting one another turns out a little differently than they expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the darkness hides our beating hearts

**Author's Note:**

> this one shot is kind of a mixture of several firsts for me (first fic on this site, first one shot, first work in this pairing, first smut) so just bear with me on this one. gotta start from somewhere i guess !! i don't really know how this fandom operates bc im not as actively engaged in it as i might be with others so hopefully it meets some level of your expectation.

Percy had tried to fall asleep for several hours now. He guessed that it was around midnight, but the events from earlier clouded his brain, blocking all thoughts and possibility of ever closing his eyes.

_"I'm sorry, I know I promised that things would be better, but it's just not working out anymore."_

The last thing Percy ever expected to happen to him was to be dumped by his first and only girlfriend, Annabeth Chase. Looking back on it, things had actually been going quite downhill ever since Tartarus, when he started losing control of his powers. He scared Annabeth out of her mind, so it was no wonder she wanted to get away.

Percy couldn't shake off the sense of betrayal, though. He guessed that he loved her, a lot, but right now he just felt numb. He needed someone to talk to, someone who he knew and trusted and had experienced a girlfriend just like he had.

After another ten minutes of thought, he knew where he needed to go.

  
It wasn't that hard to get to Cabin One. They were right next to each other, after all. He thought about knocking, but as soon as he heard a raged call from one of the harpies, he thought better of it and rushed inside, knowing that Jason's wrath would still probably be a lot less painful than being eaten.

Once inside, Percy discovered Jason lying on his side, sleeping blissfully. Percy felt kind of bad about wanting to wake him up, but he really needed someone to talk to and Jason was the only one he felt comfortable with. It would be awkward with Nico, considering previous events, and Frank was on the other side of the country. Leo wouldn't be much help, considering he was too caught up with Calypso to even bother with anyone else's problems (which was honestly becoming a real bother to everyone at the camp). The only person left was Jason, and he really needed this right now.

"Jason. Hey," Percy whispered, shaking the sleeping boy's shoulder lightly. "Bro. Dude. Wake up."

"What the fuck, man?" Jason muttered, blinking one eye open and shoving Percy's hand off of his shoulder. He was flushed red and was quick to cover himself over with a blanket completely, as if he was embarrassed about something. Percy smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck with a nervous laugh. "What time is it?"

"Like twelve-thirty, I guess," Percy replied, taking a few steps back to allow Jason to slowly sit up, rubbing his eyes. The ceiling was glowing faintly, with the low sound of thunder echoing off the walls every once in a while, giving off the illusion of a distant thunderstorm. Percy guessed that the sound was comforting to Jason, just like the sound of waves crashing against a shore was comforting to him.

"And why are you here?" Jason asked, glaring at him through squinted eyes, still not quite used to being awake yet. Percy suddenly thought about how cute that expression was, followed by the immediate reaction of blocking this thought out of his mind. He had literally just broken up with his girlfriend, so he was definitely confused and way out of his head. His brain wasn't working right.

"Annabeth dumped me," Percy explained simply, sitting down next to Jason on the bed with his elbows leaning against his knees, chin on his hands. Jason's annoyed expression immediately changed to one of understanding, patting Percy's knee comfortingly. Electricity passed up Percy's thigh, but he assumed that was because it was _Jason_ and being a son of Zeus and all, he could do that sort of thing.

"Oh, shit, I'm sorry. What happened?" As much as Percy had told himself he wanted to talk about it, now that the opportunity had arisen, he found that he actually kind of didn't. On the contrary, just listening to Jason speak for a while would probably lift his spirits. But Jason did deserve an explanation, so he tried to explain it as briefly as he could.

"She was sort of scared of me, I guess, and after Tartarus and all that, she'd had enough. Said we would just tear each other apart. Reasonable, probably, but it still hurts," Percy mumbled, feeling like leaning against the younger boy's shoulder for support but couldn't find it in him to move. Jason sighed, tapping his foot against the floor in what Percy thought was a nervous manner but couldn't for the life of him figure out why.

"If it makes you feel any better, Piper wants to break up. She says she still loves me but doesn't think we're right for each other. Something about our relationship being based off the lie the Mist created. I don't agree and I love her like hell but I can't hang onto a bird that wants to fly, you know?" Jason said dishearteningly, shoulders slumping. Percy took this as his opportunity to guide his body weight onto Jason, also providing some support to the younger male. Together they held each other up, slumped like the dumped asses they were, not entirely knowing what to do with themselves.

"Yeah," Percy whispered, although he didn't know why he was speaking so quietly when everyone else at camp was surely asleep. "I know."

There was silence for a long while. Percy didn't mind. This was exactly what he needed; the support of his friend during a time of great need.

"What now?" Jason asked, fidgeting slightly as though he was getting uncomfortable. Sensing this, Percy started to make a move and give him space, but kept their shoulders touching.

"Dunno," Percy said with a shrug, "because I'm still fucking _sad_. I think I need a distraction."

"Yeah," Jason agreed, tapping fingers against the bedspread, not really listening because all he heard in his head was the static noise of Piper turning her back on him.

"Any ideas? We could play monopoly or something," Percy suggested, trying to block the image of Annabeth out of his mind. Their relationship was just beginning to build when everything began to fall apart.

"Monopoly is boring as fuck with two people," Jason said, and Percy sighed with agreement. Jason was bumping his leg up and down at a lightning speed, like he couldn't sit still. There was an incessant thought on his mind, this much was sure.

"Is something wrong?" Percy asked curiously, slightly worried. Jason took in a deep breath, still fidgeting without pause.

"I'm just really horny," he blurted, not meaning to say it and regretting it immediately. Percy suddenly sat up straighter, a lot more alert than before.

"What?" he said incredulously, wondering if he'd heard correctly. Why on earth did Jason spring that on him? Just the words were enough to make him think about all he'd been missing out on the past few months, what with going to Tartarus and trying to save the world... It didn't really leave a lot of time for, you know, _that_ sort of thing.

"Sorry, man. It's just that since Piper's been slowly getting more distant I haven't really been, you know, _getting_ anything. Not that that's what's most important in a relationship or anything," he said quickly, not wanting Percy to get the idea that he was angry about Piper not willing to put out. "It's just that, I'm, like, sexually frustrated. Really badly. I was having a dream when you arrived, and I just- yeah."

"You have a hand for a reason, Jason," Percy reminded him, gulping silently, all of a sudden just as nervous as Jason appeared before.

Jason chuckled at that. "I know. But it's not the same. You know that, right?" Jason asked, voice abruptly a little deeper, and Percy gulped again. Gods, he'd never thought a dude's voice could ever be described as hot before. _No no,_ Percy thought to himself. _Just shake it off, buddy. Taylor Swift has it right on this one._

"Right," Percy agreed, shuffling around anxiously, not knowing what to do with his hands, finally deciding on settling them in his lap. His foot was tapping on the floor, but he couldn't remember when that had begun.

"This is going to sound really weird," Jason warned, "and you don't have to say anything at all and just leave if you want, but I'm seriously so horny right now and you're here and I've actually always thought you were kind of hot and getting myself off alone sounds really sad when I've just been basically dumped so, like- " Jason cut himself off, realising he was rambling, and not exactly knowing what he was honestly requesting. All he knew for sure was that his dick was getting hard, albeit slowly, from the sole stimulation of his right leg touching Percy's left and their conversation. He couldn't even begin to imagine what would happen if they touched in other places... Suddenly, his briefs were starting to feel a bit more uncomfortable.

Again, it was silent for a while.

"Okay," Percy said quietly, a whisper in the faint light.

"Okay what? I haven't actually asked you anything," Jason reminded him, but he felt a surge of hope rise up in his chest. He really, totally needed something right now. He didn't care that it was _Percy_ ; one of his best friends, 'Bro's for life', storm-buddy, platonic, Percy. Desperation called for certain exceptions.

"Okay," Percy repeated, a little louder this time. "I don't really know what I'm agreeing to, but- " He paused, as if collecting his thoughts, before flipping around to sit on Jason's lap, his legs either side of Jason's thighs. Jason let out a gasp of surprise, trying to keep Percy from noticing the slight bulge in his pants, instinctively grabbing the legs wrapped around him, "but I need something too. Also, you're kind of hot as well. Just thought I'd let you know."

"Okay," Jason said, sounding dumb, but Percy's eyes were really green and he felt a lot more than platonic right now.

"Now what?" Percy asked, holding onto Jason's shoulders, examining the way they tensed under his fingertips. Annabeth didn't have muscles like that. The thought of what Jason would look like _without_ the shirt sent a small wave of shivers down his spine. He was a lot hornier than he realised. Honestly, he never really believed that he thought of Jason in this way. But right now, he didn't care about anything that had happened before; right now was what was important.

"Can I kiss you?" Jason said bluntly instead of replying.

"Um- y-yeah, okay, I guess," Percy stuttered, feeling slightly caught off guard, but all caution was thrown to the wind when he felt a soft pair of lips collide with his own. Jason's mouth was a little desperate, and the two boys' teeth clashed together on the first go, but Jason simply regained composure and kissed Percy again, this time being a little more careful.

Everything was tentative at first. Neither boy moved, and while Jason left his hands resting on Percy's thighs, Percy remained glued to Jason's shoulders. After twenty or so seconds, Jason broke away for air, gasping slightly until Percy connected their lips again. This time, Percy felt a little more adventurous, trailing his right hand up Jason's neck until it rested at the bottom of his hairline, giving Percy a little more leverage to tilt Jason's head in a different direction that was more comfortable.

Jason huffed slightly, not entirely liking the slight loss of control, but was still so awkward with this new sensation that he didn't know what to do about it. Kissing Percy was different to kissing Piper. The hand against his neck was larger now, and the weight on his thighs was heavier. Percy's lips were shaped differently to Piper's, too, and right now Jason couldn't entirely decide which he liked better.

They stayed in this position for another minute or so, sharing a couple more harmless kisses, until Jason started to find he was beginning to enjoy himself a bit, feeling confident as he tongued Percy's bottom lip, gripping his thighs a little tighter. With a silent gasp, Percy's mouth opened, allowing Jason to deepen the kiss slightly with his tongue. The grip on the back is his neck became tighter, and with his desire to stay in control, Jason's hands found Percy's lower back, gripping him tightly with a bit of a forced hum.

"Who said you would be the dominant one, Grace?" Percy muttered against his lips, slowly weaving his fingers into Jason's hair. He was starting to enjoy himself, too, although the longer he felt Jason's tongue against the roof of his mouth, the more aroused he became, becoming painfully aware of the problem between his legs.

"I did, as of three minutes ago," Jason said, pulling Percy tightly towards him, allowing the pressure to fall onto his groin. He moaned softly at the contact, but Percy did nothing more than whimper slightly.

"I'm older than you," Percy insisted, almost choking when Jason grabbed his ass, pulling him closer again. "And-and taller, I think- "

"Wrong," Jason whispered, teeth pulling at Percy's upper lip, wanting so badly to get a moan out of the older boy but yet again was only greeted with a silent intake of breath. "I'm an inch taller than you now, Jackson. And why don't you make any noise?" Jason demanded hotly, running one hand up Percy's back to tangle into his hair, pulling slightly. Again, he hardly got a response.

"I'm not the moaning type," Percy admitted, both hands now fallen to fist at Jason's shirt at the front, tempted to run his hands underneath the fabric, but he didn't want to go anywhere that Jason wasn't comfortable with yet. He himself was still getting used to the fact that another boy's tongue was in his mouth, but he would be lying if he said he wasn't having a good time. "But just because I'm not as vocal doesn't mean I'm not enjoying myself." To prove a point, Percy took a risky move and jutted his hips down to meet Jason's, rubbing their erections together for a brief second before pulling away, not wanting to get too excited just yet. He didn't want to bring himself to orgasm when they had really just begun.

Jason moaned loudly this time, feeling embarrassed by it now that he knew Percy didn't do that sort of thing. As though reading his thoughts, Percy spoke up. "Don't be shy. And please, for fuck's sake, don't hold back. You're making me so hot right now."

"Yeah?" Jason encouraged, wanting to hear Percy's voice again, thick with arousal. They kissed between words, still sort of messy and awkward because Jason was used to kissing someone a lot shorter than the boy in front of him and Percy had never sat in someone else's lap before.

"Yeah," Percy confirmed, daringly trailing his hand along the top of Jason's shorts, under his shirt that was beginning to cling to his skin with sweat. He kept going, just letting the words flow out of him as he thought of them, "You're actually so hot, I never saw it before because I was so caught up in everything else but gods, your eyes are really blue. And they're so dark with arousal right now, fuck if that doesn't turn me on. I don't think I'm into guys but right now I'm so into you."

Jason almost purred in delight, looking once at the way Percy's eyes sparkled in the dim lighting, before closing them and tracing his lips faintly down Percy's jaw, then his throat, sucking lightly every once in a while, making the older boy squirm.

"I think I've wanted this for a really long time," Jason admitted, jutting his hips up slightly once again, relishing in the feeling it sent to his abdomen to have his covered dick rub together with Percy's. He felt so wrong right now, so filthy, because he shouldn't be doing this with him. They hadn't even established that they were into each other at all, because as far as they both knew they were straight but their erections told them otherwise. "You're so pretty," Jason continued, murmuring into Percy's tanned neck, sucking hard and biting down slightly, determined to leave a mark. "You look so pretty sitting above me like that, I want you so bad."

It was clear now that Jason was taking control, despite Percy's argument towards it before. Honestly, Percy would be lying if he said he wasn't extremely aroused by the idea of Jason dominating him. Even the idea itself made Percy grip Jason tighter, teeth nipping at his earlobe as the younger boy licked at his collarbone.

"Can I take your shirt off?" Percy asked, tugging at it desperately, making Jason break away from the assault at his neck and meet his eyes.

"Yeah," Jason whispered, "but only if you take yours off, too." Percy didn't need to say anything else as he yanked Jason's shirt off and over his head, quickly gripping at his own, trying to do the same. Jason helped him, throwing the article of clothing across the room, leaving both of them in tented shorts and gasping breaths.

"I'm going to kiss you again, now," Jason said, pupils dilated so heavily that Percy could just make out the tiniest rim of dark blue around the outside of the iris. Percy just nodded, letting his eyes fall shut as Jason connected their lips. It was soft for a while again, as Jason slowly let his hands explore Percy's bare chest, feeling the difference in texture from his frame to Piper's. It didn't take long for things to heat up again, though, and soon Jason was moaning fervently all over Percy's mouth, not being shy in the way his hips moved. Percy tried to steady his hips, wanting to stretch this out as long as he could, because right now he could hardly remember why he came here in the first place and he wanted to keep it that way.

"Shorts," Percy panted, leaning back to fiddle with the waistband of Jason's shorts. "Shorts first. Take them off."

"I thought we'd established that I was giving the orders around here, Jackson," Jason muttered, but still complied with Percy's demands. Percy slid off Jason's lap rather reluctantly as Jason shuffled his loose shorts down his legs, while Percy removed his own. For a second they just stared at each other, breathing heavily, groins wet with arousal.

"I- I honestly have no idea what's going on right now," Percy said reluctantly, having trouble keeping his eyes on Jason's face when his chest was right there, on full display.

"Neither," Jason admitted, having the same problem. "But do you want to keep going? We can stop. Like you said, I have a hand for a reason," he joked, but secretly inside he was feeling his mood beginning to drop. He didn't want to stop right now. Stopping was the complete opposite of what he wanted to do right now.

"Oh, gods, no, I want to keep going, it's just- " Percy stopped himself, not entirely knowing what words to say. "I've never been with a guy before. It's different."

Jason smiled reassuringly, ignoring the need to grab Percy's hand, wanting to give the guy some space until he felt okay to come closer. "Do you think _I_ have any idea what to do? I've never been with a guy, either. Just do what you want to and what feels right. I promise I'll stop you if I don't like it," Jason said, trying to stay calm and not push anything, but his balls were beginning to hurt a bit and he really needed to wrap the conversation up quickly so he could either get himself off or see what Percy could do to him.

After three seconds of silence, Percy nodded. "Okay," he breathed out, closing his eyes briefly, huffing out a gust of air as if setting himself in a zone. "Okay," he repeated, opening them. "Can I- can I touch you?" he asked finally, shuffling forward slightly with an outstretched hand.

Jason sighed with relief, nodding his head. " _Yeah_. Gods, yeah, _please_ do. I'm kind of dying over here." Percy let out a short laugh, before quickly shuffling over, slowly trailing his hand down Jason's chest in a curious way. Jason let himself become lost in the feeling, gripping the sheets, and he soon found himself laying on his back, letting Percy just touch where his hands explored. For a moment, the contact was gone, and just as Jason opened his mouth in protest to try and complain, he felt the same hand on his groin, shutting him up with a groan.

"Is this okay?" Percy asked hesitantly, just resting his hand there, looking to Jason for approval. Jason held back a moan at the sight, of Percy waiting for him to tell him what to do. He could really get used to this.

"Fuck, yes. Please," Jason grunted, thrusting into Percy's palm like his answer wasn't entirely clear. Percy yelped out a small noise of surprise, but quickly regained composure as he tentatively applied some pressure to Jason's groin. Jason moaned really loudly this time, all embarrassment disappearing from his body as he became lost in Percy's touch. After around thirty seconds of this stimulation, Percy made a noise in the back of his throat, almost like a whine, and let go of Jason's underwear to crawl up his body, so that one of Jason's thighs was slotted between his legs.

"Kiss me," Jason ordered, hands frantically gripping at Percy's face and his neck and his hair and his ass, wanting something to touch, to hold. Percy happily complied with his request, teeth nipping at Jason's lower lip cheekily, which Jason found hot but also made him lightly slap Percy on the ass, something he'd never done before. Much to his delight, Jason heard the tiniest echo of a moan in the back of Percy's throat. This fuelled him to take a bit more of an advantage to the fact that Percy was surrendering to his control, wanting to see how Percy would react to something a little different.

"Hmm, you know, I'm not really liking this," Jason lied, sounding almost thoughtful, breaking their kiss. Percy went bright red in the face and choked a little, all of a sudden flustered and confused.

"What? Really, because I- " Jason cut him off by abruptly flipping them over, so now he could see Percy lying beneath him as he lent on his elbows on either side of his face. Percy looked shocked and even darker than before, adjusting slightly so now his even harder (if that was possible) erection was pushing into Jason's thigh.

"This is much better," Jason insisted, smirking as he let their lips meet again. Percy immediately gripped Jason's back, nails digging slightly into the skin which hurt a bit but also made Jason a little more desperate for something else, something more.

"Can I take these off?" Jason asked next, grinding his hips down into Percy to let him know what he meant. Percy was gasping for air, high off the taste of Jason's tongue, and he felt like he was ready for anything.

"Yes, yeah, okay," Percy agreed, blubbering out synonyms as his heart rate increased. Gods, this was actually happening. He was in bed with his best friend hovering above him and he was about to whip out his painfully hard cock. _Was this normal?_ Percy thought, as Jason lifted his hips to pull down his briefs. _Probably not. But honestly, I am past the point of caring right now._

When Percy's underwear joined his shirt across the room, Jason didn't really know what to think as his dick sprang up towards his stomach. It was slightly smaller than his own and was red and throbbing but that wasn't something he hadn't seen before because he had seen his dick in the same state before but this was _different_. The penis in front of him? Definitely not his. The body attached to said penis? Also, apparently, not his. When his eyes raked up Percy's body and finally landed on his face, he licked his lips, blinking slightly.

"Oh, gods," he groaned, breathing deeply, "you look so hot, holy Jupiter." All of a sudden, months worth of desires flowed through his body, as he thought back on all the times he was attracted to Percy but didn't realise it. Seeing the outline of his body through the shower screen door aboard the _Argo II_ , swimming with him at the beach on a hot day, ruffling his hair after a friendly sword fight, tackling him to the ground during a game of capture the flag and laying there a little too long. All of this built up desire was eating him out from the inside, evidently showing on his expression as Percy's breath quickened.

" _Please_ do not bring your father into this right now," Percy pleaded, still gripping Jason's back, tracing patterns into the skin.

"Sorry," Jason apologised, laughing nervously. He leant down and pecked Percy quickly on the lips, before leaning back to pull his own underwear off, wanting to speed things up. He tried to maintain eye contact with the boy beneath him, which seemed to have the desired affect as Percy bit his lip harshly, taking one hand off of Jason's back to reach down and touch himself.

"Ah! No." Jason stopped him, grabbing Percy's wrist and pinning it to the mattress with a devilish grin. " I don't think so."

"Hurry the fuck up then, douchebag. I really need release right now, man," Percy whined, thrusting his hips up, wanting some kind of contact. Breathing deeply, Jason remembered what he thought of earlier, about being in control. With a quick flick of his wrist, he had both of Percy's arms pinned above his head, using his free hand to steady himself.

"What was that, Jackson?" Jason asked, voice deeper than before, face inches from Percy's. Jason loved the look of surprise on Percy's face, mixed with dark arousal. Percy's Adam's apple bopped as he swallowed, drinking in the sight of the younger boy above him, sending more blood straight to his cock and for once he had to actually _resist_ the urge to moan. _Who knew he liked the idea of being dominated?_

"I said. To hurry. The fuck. Up," Percy hissed through clenched teeth, wrapping both of his legs around Jason's back, pressing up into him. He stole a kiss from Jason's open mouth, pulling his lip as he came away. When he looked back up, there was something darker in Jason's eyes, which excited Percy more than ever.

Jason removed the hand from beside Percy's head, laying all of his weight on the one gripping Percy's wrists. It hurt like a bitch, and Percy was certain there was going to be some sort of bruise there in the morning, but he stopped caring when he felt Jason squeezing the bottom of his dick.

" _Oh_ ," Percy let out, almost a squawk, as he rutted into Jason's hand furiously, needing friction, needing this intimacy with the boy above him. Unfortunately for him, Jason's hand didn't budge, remaining at the base of his cock and squeezing every so often, just to remind Percy that he was there. _Yeah, like I'm gonna forget._

"Do you want me to touch you, Percy?" Jason whispered, breath hot in Percy's ear, nipping at his earlobe. Percy whimpered, throwing his head back in torture.

"Yeah," he replied softly, not having the energy in him to say much more. Jason didn't seem to be happy with that answer, squeezing harder at his dick, growling into his ear.

"How much do you want it?" he asked this time, and all of a sudden Percy realised that Jason wanted him to beg. _Oh, let the gods have mercy on my soul,_ Percy thought, ears reddening, heart racing. The idea of begging Jason to touch him, to give him what he needed, sent his dick twitching in a way that Jason _must_ have noticed.

"Please, Jason," Percy whispered darkly, looking up into his eyes with a sense of longing. "I want you so bad. Please touch me, please do something, anything, _please_ , I need you."

"Do you, now?" Jason asked, but Percy could hear in his voice that he was faltering, losing control of himself as he licked his lips and pressed his erection down against Percy's body, providing the younger male with a bit of friction to ease him up.

"Yes," Percy mumbled, leaning up to get closer to Jason's face, tracing the outline of his lips with his own. "I want you to touch me and hold me and whisper dirty things into my ear until I can't take it anymore, I want to hear you scream my name, I want you to come all over my filthy little body with that huge cock- " Percy was abruptly cut off by Jason's lips sucking his harshly, and then Jason's hand was moving slowly, up and down his shaft, sending waves of thrilling pleasure up Percy's spine.

"Fuck, babe," Jason groaned, not realising the pet name had slipped out of his lips but Percy was secretly aroused so didn't dare mention it. "You're so fucking beautiful, I want to try something, okay? Fuck, I want to see your pretty little face as you come, all over yourself." Percy was positively panting. Jason let go of his dick, much to his annoyance, but before he spoke up and complained he felt Jason's cock sliding up against his own.

With a short grunt, Jason started grinding up against Percy's lower half, and Percy squeezed his legs tighter around Jason's back, wanting to get closer to him. Percy felt as his wrists were released and Jason was tilting Percy's head back to suck at his neck, so Percy used his newfound freedom to claw his nails down Jason's shoulders, loving the way his own name was moaned from Jason's lips. Everything was hot in Percy's body, and he could feel the ocean inside of him building as Jason's hand joined the sliding between them, taking as much of both of their cocks as he could in his fist as he started to jack them both off to the same rhythm as the movement of his hips.

"You're so beautiful, Percy," Jason muttered into Percy's neck, elbow holding him up as he kissed his jaw, tangling his fingers into his dark hair. Percy was hit with the sudden realisation of just how intimate this was getting; it was more than just a distraction to them both now. Percy was relishing in the way the words sounded coming off of Jason's lips, and this didn't feel like a rebound, this didn't feel like just messing around, because it felt like it meant something.

"Getting- I'm close," Percy warned, but that's all he could manage to slip out from between his lips as Jason kissed him passionately again, hands still working between their bodies, building up each of their orgasms faster with every flick of the wrist.

"Can you say my name for me, baby? I want to hear you," Jason whispered, and Percy would have moaned if he was someone else but he was _him_ and that didn't happen. Instead, he just gasped slightly, tonguing at Jason's neck, sucking in certain places and making his body shiver.

"Jason," Percy murmured, the name sounding natural on his tongue, wrapping his fingers through the younger boy's blonde hair. It was soft. Percy liked it. "Jason, Jase, blonde boy with a big ego and too many thunderstorms, you're so good at this, feels so good."

Jason moaned loudly, hand getting faster now, wanting to see the boy beneath him orgasm. "Yes, gods, _yes_ ," Jason moaned again, feeling the familiar build up in his abdomen, and he was really rocking himself hard against Percy's body now, shaking the bed so it banged against the wall every few seconds. "Fuck, you're so hot. Want you so much. Gonna come all over that pretty chest, gonna work that pretty dick of yours until it's all worn out, you gonna come for me, baby? C'mon, show me how you feel, I wanna see your face when you let go." Percy's breath was coming fast now, and he started making these needy little whimpers that almost sent Jason flying over the edge. No, he needed to hold on, because Percy had to come first and he needed to see it.

Hearing Jason's words sent waves of pleasure skyrocketing through Percy's entire being, as he desperately clutched to his best friend's back, needing his sweet release more than anything. This was so much different to anything he'd ever had with Annabeth. He ignored the guilty feeling in his chest when he realised that it also felt a lot better than anything he'd ever done with her.

"Please, Jason," he pleaded, moaning so quietly he could hardly hear it himself, "please, I need to come, make me come, please, Jase, please please please- " Percy cut himself off with a small, strangled cry, as he felt Jason nip down on his collarbone and run his thumb over the slit of Percy's dick.

"Jason, I- " was the only warning he could give, and then he was coming, hot spurts of white over both of their chests, gasping Jason's name as spots covered his vision. Jason watched from above, as pure euphoria took over his bloodstream, and he screamed Percy's name as he followed immediately after, kissing the older boy with the sort of desperation he didn't know he had within him. His hand continued to rub up and down both of their dicks, riding them through their orgasms, Percy's nails digging into Jason's shoulders and his heels digging into his lower back. As soon as Jason felt it was over, he collapsed on top of the older boy, breathing so heavily he could hardly keep his eyes open.

"That was..." Percy began, not quite knowing how to describe what they had just experienced.

"Yeah," Jason sighed, "I know."

The room was silent for a minute or two while they caught their breaths, and Jason finally rolled over so that he was lying on his back next to Percy, watching the light rippling across his roof, thunder booming in the distance.

"You're really hot. That was really hot," Percy blurted after a little while longer, immediately blushing and looking away from Jason, not knowing how his confession would be taken. He was surprised when he heard Jason laugh, turning his head back around to face him, seeing that the younger boy had rolled over so he was facing Percy, amusement in his eyes.

"You told me that enough times while we were getting it on, I reckon," Jason teased, eyes twinkling with nothing but humour, lips set into a content smile.

"Oh really? _I_ was the one calling _you_ hot? 'Oh, gods, you look so hot, holy Jupiter,' you literally _moaned_ , if I'm recalling correctly..." Jason felt his face heat up and he dug it into Percy's bare shoulder, causing the older male to giggle.

"Shut up. You have no idea what you looked like, okay? Besides, I never thought you were one to beg, either," Jason countered, trying to regain the upper hand. Now it was Percy's turn to feel embarrassed, nudging his nose into the blonde boy's hair, as if trying to hide his face.

"I did no such thing," Percy insisted, cheeks feeling hot. Jason just laughed again, wrapping an arm casually around Percy's back, pulling him closer, ignoring how sticky they were between one another.

" _Please touch me, please do something, anything, please, I need you,_ " Jason mimicked in a bad interpretation of Percy's voice, knocking it up a few octaves. Percy blushed deeper, if that was possible.

"Okay! I'll admit I was into that," Percy muttered, fingers tracing along Jason's shoulder absentmindedly, feeling the way the boy shuddered beneath his fingers. "But you can't tell a single soul about how submissive I was, or I swear to the gods- "

"I won't!" Jason promised, cutting him off. "I promise I won't."

Again, the two boys fell into a lapse of comfortable silence, Percy's hand still tracing over Jason's skin, still not quite believing that he had been gripping onto it in ecstasy moments earlier. "What now?" Percy asked finally, starting to feel the uncertainty rising in his gut. What the fuck had just happened? He'd literally humped his best friend until they orgasmed over each other and they still had the remnants of those orgasms drying to their chests. What did that make them?

"I don't know, Perce," Jason sighed, his chin resting in the crook of Percy's neck. "I'm fairly certain I am very much attracted to you, if that's a place to start."

Percy laughed lightly, feeling the happiness within his bones at the way Jason was making him feel. "For me, that's seriously an understatement. I am certainly and without a doubt extremely attracted to you."

"Okay. Cool," Jason said bluntly, not knowing what else to do. "So what does _that_ make _this_? Now that it's clear it wasn't simply a distraction, what do we do? I'm into you. You're into me. Looking at you squirming beneath me does some dark and filthy things to my soul," Jason muttered aimlessly, drifting back to the look on Percy's face as he came, Jason's name formed on his lips like a broken plea for mercy.

"I don't know. Let's not label anything, okay?" Percy asked, leaning up on his elbow to get a better look at Jason's face. "We're both confused. But you've gotta promise me you won't wake up and forget this ever happened, alright? I kind of, I just, don't, like, want it to be a one off sort of thing."

"Like my cock that much, Jackson?" Percy blushed, digging his face into his hands. "Hey, don't hide away those pretty eyes of yours. I promise I won't pretend that nothing happened when I wake up tomorrow morning. I swear on the Styx, okay?"

"Okay," Percy said, taking his hands away from his face, a slight smirk on his lips. "And yeah, I do like your cock that much. Being with a guy is, admittedly, totally a lot hotter than being with a girl, bro. I'd do it again."

"Oh, I know I definitely would. But right now I think we need to clean ourselves up. This bed is filthy," Jason insisted, sitting up to go and get some wet towels to wipe this semen off their chests.

"As long as I can stay the night," Percy said, already making a move to get up as well, slipping on his underwear despite it being kind of gross. Percy was whatever about it. What he had just done was a lot dirtier than the underwear he had taken off in the process.

"Baby, you can stay the night whenever you want to," Jason joked, winking in Percy's direction as he disappeared around a corner to the bathroom.

Percy grinned, following him without a trace of doubt in his mind, thinking that maybe being dumped by Annabeth Chase hadn't been such a bad thing after all.

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i know that was probably super unrealistic and im aware of this lol but i have a part two if anyone wants me to post that thanks bye hope it wasn't too bad
> 
> edit : part 2 is here !!! go check that one out if you want i guess


End file.
